Bunny
Known Background Bunny was first seen in 1899 in England. She appeared to a young demigod named William Pourch. She communicated nothing, she was just briefly seen. But William, being the son of Athena, could tell quite a lot about her. He stated later to his wife that she 'radiated an aura of evil,' which made him feel sick to his stomach. It became quite obvious to him that she was the master of all things corrupt and evil. Literally. The Master, the one who controlled things by will. However, she has never caused harm to those who have seen her, on the silent agreement that no mortal knows of her existance. Many years later, she communicated to someone for the first time. That person was Lucian Lohse. What she told him confirmed all of the earlier speculations. She was a master of evil, from another planet, in another galaxy. She could travel by will between planets and galaxies, but she was born as a human on earth in the late 1400s. Then she met a God from another world when she was thirteen years old, and she was taken to his planet and lived among his people for many years. There is where she lost her facial features, as that was the culture there. She was so favored by this God that she was gifted with supernatural abilities of other-worldly travel and control over the different corrupt forces of this universe. She befriended the Lohse family that day, seeing as she sensed such a strong presence of her forces in and around them. Often she would help them out under the table in different situations. Bunny refuses to release any information about the planet which she now considers her home, or if there are more like her. Unknown Background---her true background/history Bunny was born as Beulah Trengove in Eastern England in 1470. Her mother was a strange woman, outcasted by most. Bunny never knew her father, and that was because her mother claimed he was from beyond the stars. She only made this claim to her daughter, years later, of course. In 1483, a man appeared to her in the middle of the night, claiming to be her father. He took her back to his home, in the planet Eriatain. There he explained everything to her. How he was a traveler, and therefore she had the potential to be one too. It took awhile, but he also explained everything about his planet's culture, society, and history. He also threw in how he is a decedent of the Fifth Family. In no time, she was accustomed to life on Eriatain. When she got older, she was chosen to become a traveler, just like her father. That's when she decided that one day, she would return to the place of her birth; Earth. But first, she had other stops to make. Along the way, she became respected by the deities of Eriatain, and even given special abilities over the 'evilness' of the universe's worlds. Her power is equal to or greater than a death/evil/underworld god's. Category:PJOFFW Category:Females Category:Non-Half Blood Immortal